Of broken men
by robopol
Summary: Jon/Theon. Kind of an AU. When Jon first saw him at the Wall, he thought he was looking at a ghost.


for the asoiaf kinkmeme.

* * *

Theon Greyjoy is a broken man and yet he manages to look smug. When Jon first saw him at the Wall, he thought he was looking at a ghost. Broken fingers, a couple of chipped teeth, healing wounds. He wanted to take the black, Stannis said. The King knew who Theon was and he hoped Jon would refuse.

He didn't.

He accepted Theon, he called him a brother, he tended his wounds, he gave him food, drink, and warm clothes. He repeated how a man's crimes were forgotten when he became part of the Night's Watch. He gave Theon a sword and he gave him duties.

Deep down, though, Jon's blood was liquid fire burning him from the inside out. A ferocious beast was clawing at his chest trying to break free and claim Theon's life.

It's still there, that monster. Sometimes the hatred is too much and Jon falls asleep with angry tears in his eyes. Sometimes he feels so furious even Ghost avoids him.

Right now, he feels rage.

"Three-Finger Hobb wishes to know if you want something special for dinner, my _lord_."

Theon doesn't smirk, but his eyes shine with mockery. It's just for him, Jon knows. It has always been for him.

"Whatever the rest is having will be fine," ha answers.

Theon doesn't leave. He stares at Jon with curiosity and malice. This, this Jon knows. That look upon Greyjoy's face has always been for Jon and Jon alone. The rotten smirks and the harsh words.

"Seriously, _Lord Commander_?" Theon says conversationally, "The gods must be pissing themselves."

Jon tightens his jaw, but doesn't respond. He is used to being taunted, specially by Theon. However, Robb isn't here to stop it now. He won't ever be, not anymore. And his traitor is standing right in front of Jon.

"Do you need anything else, Greyjoy?"

Theon doesn't seem in a hurry to leave. He closes the heavy wooden door and leans on it. His wounds are almost healed and some pink scars are visible on his face.

"What does it feels like to lead outcasts?" he does smirk this time. "Don't get me wrong, it suits you, but I was wondering."

Ah. Theon wants a fight. Jon stand up from his chair and looks Theon in the eye.

"What does it feel like to be an outcast?" he snarls back, "don't get me wrong, _it suits you_."

Theon's mouth twitches and he lets out a bittersweet laugh. He looks lost and Jon feels satisfaction building inside of him.

"I see," Greyjoy says, "you actually like it."

Jon walks to him, his eyes never leaving Theon's.

"You should go."

Theon sighs and his hand closes on the doorhandle. He doesn't really look defeated, but Jon can deal with that later. However, Theon suddenly stops and looks at Jon. It's so easy to see the hurtful intent on his eyes.

"I guess we will never be better than Robb, huh?"

Jon face is devoid of emotion when he slams Theon against the door he was about to open. Greyjoy doesn't seem surprised, but Jon gets his attention when he closes a hand around his neck.

"If you ever talk about my brother again," Jon whispers, "I will cut off your head and feed it to the dogs."

Jon feels so furious he can barely see anything but Theon's flushed cheeks. However, Greyjoy doesn't yield. He never did, actually. Never with Jon. Theon would be an obedient puppy with Eddard Stark, he would bark at Robb's command, and he would do as he was told for lady Catelyn. But he never yielded for Jon Snow, bastard of Winterfell.

"Do you promise?" he asks. He grabs Jon by his hair and brings their faces so close Jon has to squint to see Theon properly. "Tell me, _my lord_. Tell me exactly what you would do to me."

Jon Snow isn't just the bastard of Winterfell anymore.

He bites Theon's lower lip so hard it breaks. Greyjoy gasps and Jon sucks hard on the cut, his tongue tasting the metallic flavour of blood. (_Weren't you an Ironborn, you little kraken?_). He doesn't even know what he is doing. He only wants to maim Theon further than he already is. Spit, blood and tongue. Jon wants to eat Theon _alive_ until he's beging for mercy, until he learns to yield.

Theon grabs his hair with both hands, bringing Jon so close it's uncomfortable. They bite each other lips like animals, grunting and panting. Jon tears Theon's cloak off his shoulders and attacks his neck, biting and laping at fresh scars.

"See?" Theon gasps, "See? I told you yo liked it."

His taunting chatter turns into a pitiful moan when Jon's leg pushes in between his thighs. He rocks against Theon, his rage bordering on bloodlust. He hears his heart beating as loud as war drumms. He doesn't notice it at first, but he's talking. He is grunting _you killed them_ and _you betrayed him_, he's sobbing _you took everything from me_ while he speeds up. Theon has to bite his lips to stop his moans and Jon thinks that if he could, he would break him all over again.

"You will do as I command," he hears himself say. "You will obey every order." He licks Theon's earlobe before he bites it. "You will go to battle, you will fight the Wights and the Others." Theon grabs him by the hip and rocks against him. Jon is almost surprised to find he's hard in his breeches, his cock rubbing against Theon's. He doesn't stop, though. "And when you die, you will die _gladly_."

One of them whines, but Jon is not sure who.

"Would you want me to suck your cock as well, my lord?" Theon sobs, his mockery not so brave among his groans.

Jon bites Greyjoy's neck so hard he tastes copper. Theon soils his breeches then, his hands clutching Jon's hair and his mouth open in a silent moan. Jon isn't far behind. He closes his eyes, feeling an unbearable heat while his muscles tense until he finishes. He pants almost desperately for a couple of minutes, his breath echoed by Theon's.

Jon lets go and looks at the Ironborn's tired face. It seems all the fight has fled him, but Jon knows it's only temporary. He will be back and Jon will have to start all over again until they won't be able to take it anymore.

"Leave," Jon says.

Theon hesitates as if he had something to say, but he shrugs, then obeys and closes the door behind him.

* * *

**pol says:** this sucks. SUCKS.


End file.
